


and our horses run to the kingdom come

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [35]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Abigail notices.





	and our horses run to the kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



The new farmer is an unobtrusive presence at first, scrabbling in her complete disaster of a farm, and who cares about her? Abigail sure doesn’t.

But then crazy lights start coming from the abandoned community center, and the old minecarts work again, and Dad stops looking so harried all the time. Nobody ever does anything new in Pelican Town, so it’s got to be _her_. 

One day the farmer rides up to the store, sure and light in the saddle, with a sword casually hanging on her belt, hilt worn with use, and Abigail can’t stop staring, and Abigail _wants_.


End file.
